A little bedtime conversation
by xXDeidara-chanXx
Summary: A little conversation between Freddy and a girl. Should be funny or at least entertaining...my first attempt to write in English, so please have mercy! Oneshot


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Freddy Krueger, if I do, I'd ban the second movie and would produce even more movies...but sadly I don't.

My first attempt to write something in English, which I actually let someone read. I would love some comments on my grammar and such, it's just an idea I got from a Trailer.

I need to improve, so I can write some bigger stuff. Ok? I hope it's at least a little bit of entertainment for you, bye.

„Why do you don't fear me? Why you not try to run away, to flee, you aren't even screaming, begging or pleading!" he stated more than a little irritated.

"Because I don't fear, for what you stand…death." She said blatantly.

"You don't fear death?" he sounded unbelieving.

"No, I don't."

"My, my… aren't you a brave one…" he tried mock her.

"I'm not brave, I'm a coward, not more, but at least I'm honest enough to myself to accept this." She answered matter-of-factly.

"And why is that? Do you think you'll come to heaven, do you believe in your stupid god?

Then I've got some news for you my little princess: There isn't a god for you,

If he was here to begin with, he abandoned this place eons ago! You are all alone!" he yelled more and more aggregated by each word his not-so-terrified prey uttered.

"I've never hoped to be rescued or blessed or what you might call it. I've never prayed since I was seven… He never answered. Maybe he's just a sick voyeur, who enjoys to see us struggle…I don't know and I honestly don't care anymore. I'm too much of a coward to live and too much of a coward to kill me myself. So could you please just get over with is? I'm tired and this isn't really helping to get some rest, you know?"

By now the strange girl had begun to sound irritated as well.

"You've got some real issues, you are a weird one."

"Look who's talking!" She flushed in anger.

"Well, I'm not the suicide one, ne?" he smirked back at her.

"But you're the ´I murder all of you and little children are especially welcome´, you make the mess, I'm just trying to get over with all that shit!" she answered smugly.

"I don't like you; you are no fun to hunt…" he muttered.

"Oh, it's that what you want? Sick domination and the thrill of the hunt and the fear you inflict in your prey? Oh, I'm so sorry; I'll start as soon, as I'm in the right mood, okay?

Wait a moment…not yet…not yet….yet…oh…no…sorry…try again….no I've got it!

No, please! Have mercy you bad, bad, ugly, horrifying demon from hell, I'm so scared, please….oh fuck, I suck as actress, didn't I?"

"I think it's time for you to learn what real fear means and what a bad, bad, ugly, horrifying demon is capable to inflict pain."

"Oh fuck, now I never go to die!"

"Why do you want to die so badly?"

"Why do YOU kill all the time you get the chance to?"

"We are getting no where here you crazy bitch."

"Oh, so now I'm a bitch, eh? I never knew that before, didn't I get the memo? Doesn't a bitch need to fuck with someone at least? When did I get to fuck someone in that asylum for lunatics, I'm there since I was 10 fucking years old!" she ranted.

"That problem can be solved, you know?" he smiled evilly at her and took with a along and hungry look her features in.

"Maybe I could just stay here…Here I'd have some interesting company at least. And I have nothing against pain, I'm a masochist trough and trough." She stated happily.

"This night is just getting more and more complicated. Was it too much to ask for a little fun, a little bit of screaming, fear and killing?" he asked the no one in particular.

"Why should you get better away than me and get your wishes granted?"

"Shut up, I'm getting a headache!" he groaned.

"Nice, you get something and I've got nothing! I'm still a live, absolutely healthy and fine and getting insulted to boot that all!" she shouted like a little girl, who didn't get the toy it wanted.

"I hate you."

"I love you, too."

Please don't kill me! hide behind Freddy 

It was just an idea and I really suck at writing English by myself.

"Have a nice day!"

"Or a bloody night evil chuckle "

XD


End file.
